The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of sport shoe or athletic footwear for bicyclists, especially for bicycle racers.
The athletic or sport shoes generally known at the present time possess soles at which there are mounted small metallic plates possessing a narrow slot-shaped recess extending transversely with respect to the shoe. These small metallic plates are adjusted and fixed in position by the bicyclist. This work is time-consuming and somewhat cumbersome, and additionally, it is also difficult to determine the ideal position of the plates at the shoes. Moreover, the conventional shoe soles possess domed or arched portions in the lengthwise and transverse direction, these domed portions being composed of a number of different radii.